Reminiscência
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: Os pensamentos e lembranças do Deus dos Mares acerca de sua maior inimiga e objeto de sua afeição. Poseidon & Atena


**Hallo.o/**

Não me perguntem pq, mas eu decidi fazer uma singela

Fic sobre esse casal que eu adoro. XD

Poseidon Atena/ Julian Saori

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada._

* * *

**Reminiscência:**

do Latim. _reminiscentia_

s. f.,

o que se conserva na memória;

recordação vaga;

anamnese.

Filos.,

teoria da -: teoria defendida por Platão, segundo a qual todo e qualquer conhecimento é a lembrança de um estado anterior no qual a alma estava em contacto direto com as idéias.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_A mulher amada é como o pensamento do filósofo sofrendo  
A mulher amada é como o lago dormindo no cerro perdido  
Mas quem é essa misteriosa que é como um círio crepitando no peito?  
Essa que tem olhos, lábios e dedos dentro da forma inexistente?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Azul...

O mais puro e imaculado azul...

O oceano, o meu domínio.

Não me canso de observá-lo, mesmo já o tendo visto desde sempre e conhecê-lo mais do que a mim mesmo. Nesse momento, estou na região da Ática, uma área que me traz lembranças, mas sobre as quais não falarei agora. Minha localização precisa é o Templo de Poseidon, no Cabo Sounion. Sim, estou em meu templo.

Antes que alguém se surpreenda, não, eu não estou usando o meu corpo divino. Apenas tomei conta do corpo de Julian Solo por alguns momentos, não que eu tenha algum motivo especial pra fazer isso, eu apenas desejei estar em um corpo físico. Não posso dizer que o meu domínio sobre esse invólucro mortal será longo, contudo será mais do que suficiente para sanar a minha ânsia inexplicável e despretensiosa.

A noite está muito bela. O céu está límpido e salpicado de estrelas, a lua cheia se ergue imponente e adorável no firmamento negro. O som das ondas colidindo com as pedras é extremamente agradável e me transmite calma. Não que e esteja exaltado ou tenso, o que quero dizer é que essa melodia me eleva o espírito. Simplesmente isso.

Os sapatos negros que uso fazem um barulho médio ao colidirem com aquele chão milenar, os cabelos azuis sacodem elegantemente com a brisa marinha (o cheiro dessa brisa é outro elemento que me revigora cada vez que posso senti-lo), a blusa de cetim branca não deixa que o corpo transpire, tamanha a leveza do tecido.

Essa construção não guardava muito da opulência de outrora, mas ainda conservava uma aura de imponência e respeito que lhe era característica. Consigo lembrar distintamente das muitas vezes em que eu vim aqui, apenas para observar os mortais orarem pra mim e oferecerem-me presentes e oferendas. E eu, sabendo que era um Deus e desejando comportar-me como um, atendia as súplicas feitas com muita freqüência. Até posso me gabar de sempre ter sido um deus muito fiel aos seus deveres para com os mortais.

Deveres? Surpreenderam-se com o uso dessa palavra? Não fiquem. Mesmo tendo o poder quase imlimitado, tenho perfeita consciência de que um deus se torna obsoleto sem aqueles que o venerem e respeitem. E como ter essas coisas? Atendendo aos desejos e anseios dos humanos, não todos, é claro; já que muitas vezes, os pedintes não merecem essas benesses.

Acredito piamente que todos os meus celestiais irmãos deveriam seguir esse pensamento, ter essa noção de direitos e deveres. Infelizmente, poucos têm isso e muitas tragédias se fizeram presentes justamente por essa ausência de sabedoria e, até mesmo, de misericórdia e compreensão.

Ao contrário do que se supõe, eu não sou um deus cruel. Pelo menos, não se comparado com vários outros que conheço. Os que não crêem no que digo podem argumentar que eu me provei cruel recentemente, quando enfrentei os Cavaleiros de Atena e ameacei destruir a humanidade.

Permita-me dizer que; minhas atitudes não foram movidas por inclinações vingativas, cruéis ou expansionistas como fez Hades; e sim, porque eu tenho acompanhado com muita atenção o caminho destrutivo e deturpado que a humanidade vem trilhando há algum tempo. Destroem, pilham e saqueiam as coisas que deviam conservar e proteger. Esses ingratos foram abençoados com um mundo maravilhoso em todas os detalhes possíveis e imagináveis. E eles retribuíram essa dádiva como? Com guerras, destruição, violência e com uma sorte de outras pestilências sobre as quais não vou perder tempo citando.

Quere remediar esse pandemônio é ser cruel? Não, eu acho que não. Só que também não desejo compreensão, já que o meu intento falhou e me limito apenas a pensar no acontecido. Tenho consciência de que nem todos os mortais são permeados com essas características que citei, mas, infelizmente, eles também acabam pagando pelos erros dos membros pérfidos que andam pela Terra.

E de tanto pensar, uma dor aguda se mostra no coração de Julian. Dor essa que ambos compartilhamos, mesmo que acidentalmente e em intensidades diferentes. A dor de amar e não ser correspondido e, de tempos em tempos, ser forçado a estar na presença do objeto de sua afeição.

Atena, no meu caso**(1)**

Saori Kido, no caso de Julian.

Como mortais e importantes membros da sociedade, os dois se encontram com freqüência e sempre depois, o garoto Solo fica sorumbático e melancólico. Motivo: a jovem Saori Kido o vê como um amigo e nada mais. Isso não seria ruim se as fundações do sentimento de Julian não fosse o exato oposto dos da jovem herdeira.

Quando tive total controle do corpo do rico jovem, notei que a mente dele sempre retornava ao dia em que Saori Kido rejeitou seu amor. O coração da jovem já tinha dono e, ao que parecia, nada nem ninguém mudaria esse fato. Senti pena do mancebo, eu conhecia bem esse tipo de situação e nunca me recuperei totalmente disso.

Vou saindo do Templo e caminho lentamente pelo lugar, sendo interrompido em minhas divagações pelo som de uma coruja. Curioso que, exatamente no momento em que eu estou pensando 'nela', o seu animal consagrado surja perto de mim. Meus olhos se focam naquele bichinho e me aproximo da criatura, vendo-a analisar-me de cabo a rabo. Os olhos do animal parecem querer entrar pelos meus olhos e investigar meus pensamentos. Exatamente como minha querida sempre fez.

Sento-me em uma pedra e sinto uma leve irritação. Sempre ficava fraco quando pensava na Deusa da Guerra e mais fraco ainda quando a via ou via algo que suscitavam a memória dela. Isso acontece desde muito antes do nosso encontro nesse século. Essas reações inconvenientes teimavam em se fazerem presentes desde a primeira vez em que eu pus os olhos nela. E posso garantir que isso é muito tempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nosso primeiro encontro aconteceu pouco depois de ela emergir do crânio de Zeus. Como as notícias corriam rápidas, logo deixei meus domínios e fui para o Olimpo conhecer a minha mais nova sobrinha. Não que eu ficasse curioso com o surgir dos filhos de meus irmãos, mas as circunstâncias do nascimento dela foram tão pouco ortodoxas que me vi tomando de curiosidade em ver a filha de Métis. Métis engolida pelo Deus dos Raios e Métis, a Sábia.

Lá chegando, vários deuses e outras entidades celestes estavam cochichando pelos cantos e decidi ignorá-los. Fofocas, divinas ou não, eram pouco dignas de atenção. Já dentro do salão do Trono, vejo Zeus conversando com uma figura nova e que não me era familiar. Pensei se tratar de uma divindade de baixo escalão, chamada pra servir no Olimpo. Ledo engano.

Quando percebe minha presença, meu augusto irmão pede que eu me aproxime e assim eu o faço. Meus passos imponentes abrem caminho até as duas figuras e lá eu descubro quem era aquela divindade desconhecida.

Sua túnica era branquíssima e feita com um esmero poucas vezes visto, um elmo dourado era segurado sob o braço esquerdo e uma lança estava presa na delicada mão direita. Os cabelos escuros e brilhantes caiam pelos alvos ombros, como se a noite estrelada estivesse presa naqueles longos fios. Os lábios eram finos e rosados. As feições eram bem definidas e fortes, capazes de impor respeito em qualquer momento. No entanto, o mais interessante detalhe físico daquela mulher eram seus olhos, cinzentos e com um brilho tão peculiar que não pude encarar aqueles orbes por muito tempo.**(2) **

Senti meu corpo divino tremer e se enfraquecer diante daquela imagem. Daquela enigmática criatura. Detentora de uma beleza única; não como a beleza real de Hera ou a sensual de Afrodite; mas sim, dona de uma nobre e distante. Não tardei em descobrir que essa era a pessoa que eu tinha vindo conhecer. A já preferida filha de Zeus e, em outras circunstâncias, Senhora do Olimpo. Deusa da Guerra e da Sabedoria.

A deusa Atena...

O que senti naquela hora foi indescritível, sublime, mágico. Fui tomado de um amor intenso e quase incontrolável. Fiz um esforço impensável para controlar meu ímpeto de já pedir a meu irmão para que me cedesse a mão daquela criatura magnífica em casamento. Ansiei loucamente poder tirá-la de lá naquele instante, levá-la para meu reino e amá-la até estarmos exauridos demais para separamos nossos divinos corpos.

Um banquete opulento foi dado em honra ao nascimento de Atena e foi lá que ela partiu meu coração pela primeira vez.

Rápido, não é?

Foi acidental, vale a pena dizer, pois ela não tinha consciência dos meus sentimentos por ela. Assim como nenhum outro deus sabia. Já no final do banquete, os deuses estavam reunidos vendo a dança das Musas e as liras de Apolo e Hermes tocando para nós. Minha bela comentava algo com seu pai, e pela expressão do mesmo, pude notar que não era algo agradável. Subitamente, Zeus se ergue e todo o som some do ambiente. Hera e a Atena repetem a ação do Senhor dos Raios e logo, a voz do mesmo ocupa o lugar.

Atena decidira tornar-se uma das Virgens do Olimpo. Assim como Héstia e Ártemis.

Desnecessário dizer que me enchi de cólera naquele momento. Aquilo só podia ser uma provocação! Ou uma decisão impensada da jovem deusa (mesmo tendo ela já nascido adulta.), feita apenas como resposta aos olhares desejosos que eram lançados à mesma. Não era possível que aquele monumento em forma de deusa pudesse ter tomado tal decisão. Isso minaria todas as minhas chances de fazê-la minha rainha.

Para meu eterno dissabor, a decisão dela foi irredutível e me fez criar um certo rancor em relação à ela. Sentimento esse que só aumentou devido a um episódio muito conhecido do que, hoje, se conhece por Mitologia. A nossa disputa pelo apadrinhamento de uma certa cidade. Admito que não deu aos habitantes daquele lugar um presente verdadeiramente útil. Uma fonte de água salgada. Uma imbecilidade da qual ainda não me perdoei.

Minha Musa provou o porquê de ser a deusa da Sabedoria, com um movimento de sua lança dourada, ela fez surgir no solo daquela cidade, uma oliveira. Poderia parecer simples se aquela árvore não tivesse muitas utilidades. Foi uma escolha simples, mas muito inteligente, que rendeu a Atena o apadrinhamento da cidade. E em agradecimento, seus habitantes nomearam a cidade como Atenas.

Nessa mesma Era Mitológica, nos digladiamos e eu perdi. Foi aí que os Cavaleiros dela e os meus Marinas sugiram pela primeira vez. Claro que nem eu, nem ela lutamos com os nossos corpos divinos. Optamos por reencarnar; minha ligação com a família Solo começou nesse momento. Posso dizer com muita propriedade que foi o conflito mais sangrento que tivemos. Minha derrota foi fruto de minha arrogância e falta de perícia militar, pois o conflito direto ficou reservado aos humanos.

O tempo passou e mais uma vez, eu e minha querida tivemos que nos confrontar. Dessa vez, a batalha foi na região da Ática (por isso eu disse que esse lugar me trazia lembranças). Mais uma vez reencarnados lutamos com nossos defensores e mais uma vez, perdi. O desfecho desse confronto foi que minha amada selou-me dentro de uma ânfora e pôs a mesma aprisionada numa rocha do Cabo Sounion. Cruel ironia tornar-me cativo em um lugar consagrado a mim.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eras e mais eras se passaram até que, no século XVIII, Atena e Hades se enfrentaram de uma forma muito mais arrasadora do que os meus conflitos contra minha Deusa. O selo em minha ânfora estava enfraquecendo e pensei longamente se deveria deixar o meu descanso e combater junto ao meu irmão. Cheguei muito perto de romper o selo e tomar parte no conflito, mas ao ver os motivos torpes que moviam o deus dos Mortos, decidi continuar inerte. E também, seria desrespeitoso demais dois deuses atacarem uma única deusa. Independente do rancor que eu sentisse, jamais faria algo tão baixo contra Atena.

Já no século XX, um certo homem rompe o selo da ânfora e finalmente pude voltar à ativa. Encarnei no herdeiro da família Solo, Julian e me senti mais do que satisfeito em saber que ele conhecia a reencarnação presente da minha amada. Nessa época, a jovem escolhida se chamava Saori Kido e assim como todas as encarnações passadas da deusa da Guerra, exalava sabedoria e nobreza.

A soma dos nossos anseios fez com que a determinação fosse mais intensa do que em qualquer um dos pregressos encontros. Não foi só o amor que me moveu, os erros da raça humana me enfureceram a tal ponto que decidi que iria reconstruir a Terra, transformá-la num paraíso e somá-la aos meus domínios. Quando consegui trazer Atena a meu Templo, pensei realmente que depois de tanto tempo, finalmente a teria comigo. Governaríamos o mar e a terra, juntos. Não só como aliados, mas como marido e esposa.

Infelizmente, não foi assim que aconteceu e me vi derrotado outra vez. Uma vez ou outra consigo dominar o corpo de Julian e foi com isso que auxiliei minha amada no recente conflito contra Hades. Curiosamente, fiquei satisfeito em ter podido fazer isso por Atena e pelos humanos, especialmente por que soube que meu irmão – que havia ficado mais sanguinário e cruel – fora despojado para sempre de seu corpo imortal e de seus domínios. O Inferno havia ruído, assim como o seu Deus.

Quando lembro de minhas consecutivas derrotas, começo a ver a inevitabilidade de meu fracasso diante de Atena. Mesmo não conseguindo precisar o motivo delas. A hipótese mais provável é a de que o Destino não deseje ver a régia Deusa da Sabedoria sucumbindo, pelo menos não diante de mim. Talvez ele saiba o destino que ela terá como derrotada. Morte? Extinção? Humilhação? Ser despojada de sua glória? Não. Ser minha. Ocupar o cargo que eu anseio que ela ocupe desde que a conheci.

Sinto que, na realidade, o motivo não é esse. Já faz algum tempo que uma inquietação tomou meu espírito e sei que Atena também sentiu isso. As sucessivas afrontas aos desígnios divinos já despertaram a ira de alguém a quem nem mesmo a deusa da Guerra tem coragem de combater. Ele não virá de imediato, mandará seus outros companheiros atacarem primeiro. Os gêmeos filhos de Leto **(3)** serão os primeiros e depois, a tendência é piorar. Até que o próprio Zeus venha ter com a filha. E não gosto de pensar no que sucederia ao meu amor, mas eu não poderia evitar. Nem se quisesse.

Sinto que Julian está, aos poucos, voltando a si e percebo que o meu curto domínio sobre o corpo do mesmo está chegando ao fim. Não posso impedir a ansiedade em estar novamente em meu corpo real e poder, finalmente, tomar Atena em meus braços como o meu hospedeiro fez com Saori. Mesmo depois de todas as desavenças que tivemos.

Romantismo incurável? Não, apenas a exemplificação de uma famosa frase humana: O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece.**(4)**

_Oh, a mulher amada é como a onda sozinha correndo distante das praias  
Pousada no fundo estará a estrela, e mais além._

**(A brusca poesia da mulher amada, I – Vinícius de Moraes)**

**Fim**

* * *

(1)De acordo com o enredo do Kurumada, Poseidon tem sentimentos por Atena desde muito tempo.

(2)Na poesia de Homero, os olhos de Atena são cinzentos. Em grego, um epíteto comum pra essa divindade era o de _glaukopis_, que pode significar olhos brilhantes ou cinzentos. E também lembram os de uma coruja. Sendo este um dos motivos pelos quais esse animal é associado à deusa.

(3)Apolo e Ártemis

(4) Frase de Pascal


End file.
